EverQuest 2 Wiki talk:Main Page
This is the public discussion page for Main Page. Please feel free to talk here. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere 16:46, 13 November 2006 (CET) Login Issues? When I try to login (Sigrdrifa, from LDL) I log in OK, but as soon as I move to a new page it loses my login info. Cookies are enabled on this PC, and I have not had this problem with EQ2i before. I just shrugged and did the Shimmering Citadel bestiary audit this evening without being logged in, but I really do like doing it from my login so I can use the tracking tools to see how pages I work on evolve. Suggestions for how to fix this? Still having the problem as of Sep. 5th. When I try to create, say, a monster page the page loads and shows me NOT logged in. If I log in, I show as logged in until I try to return to the page I want to edit. Sigh. --Sigrdrífa Valmær of Lucan D'Lere :To be honest, Sigrdrifa, the last time I had this problem was when I had cookies and caching turned completely off. I'm making changes to this talk page today, so, with help, the rest of the admins might see it and chime in when they have a moment. We'll see what we can do to help you out, but in the meantime, could you let us know what your base OS and browser are please?--Kodia 04:30, 6 September 2007 (UTC) ::Here it is: ::*Operating System: Windows XP Home Edition (5.1, Build 2600) Service Pack 2 (2600.xpsp_sp2_gdr.070227-2254) ::*Firefox v. 2.0.0.6 ::As an example of weirdness, I wandered in here this morning with my coffee, opened Firefox, opened the main EQ2i page (http://eq2.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page) and voilá! I am logged in as Sigrdrifa, says so at the top right. But when I came here to edit, the edit page now says "Log in/create account". ::Using Firefox's cookie viewer, I have for eq2.wikia.com: ::::(...) long list of cookie data removed --rieke 02:21, 11 September 2007 (UTC) ::--Sigrdrífa Valmær of Lucan D'Lere 6:27 CDT 6 September 2007 :: Still weird. I took some screenies to help illustrate the problem, available at www.vikinganswerlady.com/souls/eq2ilogin.png ::--Sigrdrífa Valmær of Lucan D'Lere 19:41 CDT 10 September 2007 ::: Well, I deleted all cookies, cleared the Firefox browser cache, ran CCleaner, and rebooted. I still cannot upload images and while I show as logged in on some pages I get the "Log in/create account" on others. I deleted cookies, cleared the cache, and ran CCleaner again, then tried creating a new userid, Sigrdrifa2; it created the account but has the same login problem. And I went to my spouse's computer, which has never previously been used to visit EQ2i, and logged in there and tried to upload an image, and once again am getting the same problem. /cries ::: I would be interested to see if others can load images in the places I am having trouble. For example, can you grab http://www.vikinganswerlady.com/souls/ShimmeringCitadel/TheCaretaker.png And upload it as an improved pic for http://eq2.wikia.com/wiki/Image:The_Caretaker_%28NPC%29.jpg ?? Or a new image for a new monster page, http://www.vikinganswerlady.com/souls/ShimmeringCitadel/AShimmeringGuardian.png :::--Sigrdrífa Valmær of Lucan D'Lere 00:16 CDT 11 September 2007 Talk:Main Page This page loads REALLY slow since the change from www.eq2i.com. Cure it! :) Can we add a link to Category:City_Tasks_Quests under 'Popular Areas' -> 'Quests:' Took me forever to find the timelines which are very helpful --Couzan 01:56, 7 July 2007 (CEST) :I'll add this momentarily, once I figure out a good spot. Better late than never.--Kodia 04:30, 6 September 2007 (UTC) aa imagemaps will/should all the AA trees be converted to imagemaps? --uberfuzzy 08:50, 2 May 2007 (CEST) :I was operating under that assumption, and already changed the Necro AA page to use an imagemap --Ss 09:28, 2 May 2007 (CEST) :Understanding the HARD work that went into creating the wonderful tables, with ImageMaps it will be easier to finish all the AA tables much sooner, and easier to adapt to changes. I say ImageMap is the way to go! --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 14:58, 2 May 2007 (CEST) :How's the work progressing on the image maps?--Kodia 04:30, 6 September 2007 (UTC) Collection Quests Timeline Link on Main Page I looked for this but couldn't find it, would it be OK to put this on the main page? I'm new to wiki editing so if you respond to this I might forget it's here and not look at it. I got a 'message' from someone once so do that if you need to talk to me about this... But, if possible, just put it on the main page! thanks! --Eemo Zomg'KittensMewMew of Venekor 21:02, 15 May 2007 (CEST) :For history's sake, this was completed some time ago.--Kodia 04:30, 6 September 2007 (UTC)